


Nice Ride, Nice Dress

by hexed_vexed



Series: Let’s Play: Can We Make It More Gay? [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rewritten Dialogue, This Ones for the Gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexed_vexed/pseuds/hexed_vexed
Summary: Crowley drives an on-fire car blasting Queen into an odd situation. The love of his life is sharing the body of elderly maiden with the owner of said carcass. Fairly normal, for the end of the world.





	Nice Ride, Nice Dress

**Author's Note:**

> crowley really just came strutting out of his car acting like he didnt just have a full mental breakdown in a burning bookshop over an angel and then drove through a wall of fire through sheer willpower. 
> 
> this bitch.

“Crowley?” The red-haired woman said, a surprised but fond tone lacing the demon’s name. 

Crowley, of course, became aware of the entire situation quite quickly. Aziraphale, _his_ Aziraphale, seemed to have taken — or is sharing, perhaps — the body of a small elderly woman. 

The man behind him — _her_? — was another elderly. Pointing his finger menacingly at a soldier. Crowley considered playing a bit of mischief on the both of them. His playful thoughts were put on pause as he took long strides towards the woman — Aziraphale. 

Crowley straightened his suit. “Aziraphale, darling, I’d kiss you silly right about now, but I’d prefer it if you were in your _respective_ body. No offense.”

The red-haired woman’s head twitched slightly, and a warm smile spread across her face. “Oh, none taken, sweet! You two are just so cute!” 

Another twitch. The woman, Aziraphale now, stammered, “I- well, yes, I... missed you.”

”Missed you, too, angel. Now,” Crowley looked on past the gate into the base. “We’ve got a world to save.”

**Author's Note:**

> the soldier is just kinda watching this like “i’ve??? got nothing to say abt this shit”  
> got the idea from gifs on tumblr,,  
> tumblr: wastefulpretexts
> 
> alpha centauri. <3


End file.
